Watermelon-chan
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Ryoma came back from America and hasn't seen Sakuno in a while so he attends a pool party with a tennis court next to it. Ryoma trying really hard not to look at her chest but when some bullies bring out the King in this Prince, it gets really hard not to... "You're all flatboard chan's!"


Ryoma figured that seeing Sakuno again would be fairly normal, sure it was a pool party but he didn't expect anything different. Everyone from Seigaku would be there, not much had changed since he saw them other than being in high school. He'd of course gotten taller and leaner, had to with all that milk Inui had made him drink. He still drank it when in America, it wasn't like he hadn't had any contact with Sakuno, he'd had brief phone calls and she wrote him letters.

He walked into the pool area in swim shorts and a white hoodie with short sleeves and a t-shirt. He set his tennis bag down because he never went anymore so he would rather not start now. He looked around and tried to keep his jaw in the same place and his eyes got huge. Clearly he was not the only one who had been drinking milk; his eyes couldn't help but follow **them **as Sakuno jumped in the pool to hit a beach ball.

"Hey Ryoma" Momo gave him a knowing smirk "she's grown up, huh?" he asked. Ryoma simply sunk to his knees on the pavement.

"Ryoma, what's wrong, is the sun getting to you?" he looked up to find Sakuno in bikini top. He avoided desperately to not looking at them, he'd hardly ever seen breasts that big and that was usually because of surgery but Sakuno's were definitely all natural.

"P-Ponta" he finally got out.

"Eto… ah! W-We brought a cooler with a bunch of drinks in there, sit down and I'll be right back" she said, he sat down on the lawn chair. She came back with a grape Ponta and water, ah two of his favorite things, Sakuno and Ponta. "Here" she opened the top and handed him the Ponta.

"Thanks" he murmured "ne Ryuzaki, match?" he asked; he needed to focus on something other than the massive cantaloupe in front of him.

"Eh? Really?" she brightened "that's great, I brought my racquet but I didn't think we'd get to play" she said. She walked over to seat and pulled her bag "come on" she said brightly.

"Hai" he said, he followed her to the courts calmly; she grabbed her racquet "ne… Ryuzaki, are you going to play in that?" he asked pointing out her bikini.

"No…" she dug through her bag "I forget my swimsuit cover" she said, frowning.

Ryoma sighed and took off his hoodie then his t-shirt and handed it to her "oi bimbo, he wants you to cover up because your boobs are too big!" a group of girls laughed. Sakuno blushed covering up her chest but didn't comment and put on the t-shirt, Ryoma shot them a glare but it only proved to make them squeal.

"Ignore them, let's play" Ryoma told her and she nodded, getting in her position, Ryoma was much more able to focus on the game but not exactly at the top it since Sakuno's chest bounced whenever she served. She had gotten incredibly good since he'd left, her lips weren't wobbly and stance and hits were perfect.

"I know what your name is now! You're that klutz in 2B, right? You know what the boy's call you? Watermelon-chan!" the leader of the girl called out.

Sakuno's eyes disappeared, that was the last straw for Ryoma "ne Flatchest?" he said with narrow slits for eyes.

"F-Flat chest?" the girl asked.

"Hai, you're all Board-chan's; guys like big boobs" he said.

"Hey! You can't-"

"I like them, big chests that is" he said smirking.

"I knew it! He's only hanging out with her because of her chest!" the girl gained her confidence, Ryoma ran to grab Sakuno's hand before she bolted away.

"But even if you weren't flat chested, you'd still be Peasants in the eyes of a Prince, no you'd be Royal jesters" Ryoma mentioned calmly with a growing smirk.

"What's he talking about?" the girl asked.

"Ah! I know him! That's Ryoma Echizen, he's known the Prince of Tennis" one the girls said.

"Bingo" he said, he pulled Ryuzaki to his chest, trying to keep down the blush due to her breasts against his rib cage. "Sakuno is… Sakuno, her chest has nothing to do with that… Mada mada dane" he gave them a fierce glare and they all walked away looking miffed.

He pulled Sakuno away before his heart could break out of his chest; Sakuno had tears running down her face. "Baka, why are you crying?" he asked, he suddenly noticed that her hair wasn't in braid but it was short just above her chin.

"I'm so happy" she said sniffling.

"Then stop crying and smile, aho" he said turning away as his face turned red.

"Do you really like big boobs, Ryoma?" she asked, she was in his t-shirt stretching around the chest part. He had think about lots and lots of racquets right then.

"Hai… I like your chest" he mumbled, Ryuzaki blushed "but I like you more" he added. Sakuno suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened but he relaxed and returned it.

"E-Eto, s-sorry for jumping you" she muttered.

"Ne Ryuzaki, I don't have a nickname to call you anymore, no more Wobblyhips" he added and she smiled shyly.

"I've been working really hard with tennis, I've already won my second tournament" she added.

"Hn… catch up" he said grabbing her hand and they headed back to the pool.

**Just a cute, fluffy idea I had so I hope my characters weren't too out of character for anyone. Let me know how you liked it please?**


End file.
